


Hello, Detective

by Sega64



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Detective Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Torture, homicide investigation, sodomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Dean Winchester worked homicide. He looked up at the large home of Castiel Novak a man high on his suspect list. The day was close to an end, but he had to get this interview in before he went back to the precinct to do his paperwork. Dean waits in the library of Castiel's home, and when the man walks into the room Dean finds himself looking at a dark haired, blue eyed man, and suddenly hopes & prays that this man is innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suspect

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based of a prompt given in DF by Amanda Michelle Taylor Woods for a fic prompt challenge by Susan Clarke. Thank you both so much for this opportunity. I know it's probably not at all what you wanted or would have expected but still, I hope my work does not disappoint.
> 
> Also, not done editing grammar and such, but posting now for deadline. Will fix in a bit.

The sky was growing dark already on this blusterous, yet warm autumn day, despite it only being the seventeenth hour. Detective Dean Winchester rather enjoyed the fall season weather with all its bright oranges and reds and yellows and the aroma of pumpkin pies baking flowing through his neighbor’s open windows. He liked the holidays that fell within these months- Thanksgiving and its great big feasts with his tiny family get-togethers consisting of him and his brother Sam’s family, Halloween and all the children with their creative costumes coming to his door for candy. It was this time of year that made him truly take note of families and the love and warmth that seemed to swell in the air. He wanted that for himself someday. Yes, he really was soft-hearted at his core, and he wanted nothing more than to share his life with someone. He wanted someone to bring to Thanksgiving dinner, kids to dress up as favorite characters and hold by the hand as he walked them door to door on Halloween night, a family to kiss goodnight...

There was one aspect of autumn, however, that Dean did not appreciate. He disliked the contracted daylight on his long work days. If he had the option, right now he would be relaxing in his recliner with the book he was currently reading and a hot cup of chai tea (unbeknownst to his brother or anyone else, lest he have to cut someone). But Detective Dean Winchester worked homicide, and Detective Dean Winchester was on another case.

From the pieces he was gathering, it seemed that whoever they were looking for in regards to the murder of a young man found buried off a nearby hiking trail yesterday morning, it was very likely connected to the murder of a woman who two weeks earlier had washed up from the lake. To be clearer, only parts of the woman had been found, and those parts were what made a connection. Both bodies had been cut to pieces and those pieces happened to have very similar looking marks- marks of painful, sadistic torture before death finally came to take them away and relieve them of their suffering.

The man had been discovered by a jogger and his dog on an early morning run. When the dog stopped abruptly, the jogger thought that perhaps he just needed a bathroom break, but he became slightly baffled at the dog’s sudden and insistent tugging to get off the trail, his nose hovering closely over the dirt as he went. When his furry friend began pawing at the dirt and came up with what looked strangely like a human finger, the man nearly became sick. As it turned out, there was only part of the body hidden in that shallow grave. The police canines were unable to locate the rest of him around the area, and his head was still missing. Fortunately, the fingerprints taken had revealed his identity. A suspects list was drawn up and several interrogations already completed, but there was one more for him to take care of today.

Currently, Detective Dean Winchester was staring up at the large home of Castiel Novak, a man high on his suspect list. The day was close to an end, but he had to get this interview in before he went back to the precinct to do his paperwork. Dean walked up the steps and knocked on the door firmly three times. If this guy could just be a blatantly obvious, creepy stalker type in a trench coat that just radiated criminal and was too stupid to have a believable alibi, Dean would be grateful. Or perhaps, for once, the guy could just be so overcome with guilt and throw himself at Dean, begging to be arrested, confessions spilling off his tongue bittersweet. Dean huffed a laugh into the quiet as he waited. If only he could ever be so lucky and this job that simple.

The sound of the deadbolt sliding open pulled his attention back to the door and he stood straight and tall. The door opened and Detective Winchester had to look downward to meet dark eyes that were looking up at him from a pretty face. The young woman was petite, surely no more than 5’4”, 110 pounds, with fair skin and dark brown curling locks to her shoulders.

“Good evening. I’m Detective Dean Winchester,” he displayed his badge to her. “Sorry to disturb you, but I am here to speak with Castiel Novak. Is he home?”

“Well, good evening to you,” the woman responded with a licentious smile as she looked back to him from the badge he was now pocketing. “Mr. Novak is home. What should I tell him this is regarding?”

“I just need him to answer some questions. I can’t go into detail.”

“Hmm...” She looked him over, eyes sweeping slowly up his frame. “Well, I hope whatever it is, he’s guilty. I’d love to see that man in cuffs.” She moved from the door, opening the path to him, but Dean did not move.

“Who are you, miss? Are you his wife? Has he done something you’d like to report?” He asked with concern. Maybe this case might just be that easy after all.

“Oh, no. It would just make my day to see him at the mercy of a handsome devil like you pressing him up hard against a wall and cuffing him.” That smile was back on her face. “It’d make me all dewy,” she added with a wink.

Dean remained stone faced, trying his best not to let his curiosity give him away. What was this Castiel Novak like? He hoped that if this woman was picturing them together, that he was at least attractive. He gave his head a slight shake and stepped through the threshold, past her.

He heard the door click shut and the slide of the deadbolt, and then the young woman was walking past him. “This way,” she said, walking ahead of him. They stepped into a room with shelves full of books that lined the wall. “You can wait here while I go fetch our little bookworm. Make yourself comfortable.” And with that she was gone.

Adjacent to the wall of books was a wall to wall window overlooking the cityscape. The city lights were already illuminated as the sun further descended, painting the sky in a shining gold under pink and navy hues. Dean walked further into the room, bypassing the comfortable looking couch at its center with the glass top coffee table before it, and stopped at the window. He leaned against the bookshelf and looked out, giving a heavy sigh through his nose.

“Nice view isn’t it?”

The view had captivated Dean, he had not heard the approaching footsteps and it caused the woman’s voice to startle him. He had to stifle the jump his body tried to do of its own accord, and instead, he turned slowly to face her, body just slightly tensed. He opened his mouth to speak, but found his words catching in his throat.

At his lack of response, the woman continued. “Detective, this is Mr. Castiel Novak.” There she stood at the doorway and beside her stood a man his mind barely registered as Castiel Novak.

Novak wore black slacks and a white button up with a blue tie that lay slightly askew on his chest. Despite his somewhat formal appearance, his hair looked as though he could have just rolled out of bed after a good round or two. Dean wondered offhandedly if perhaps he had just woken the man up. Whatever the reason for his unruly hair, he was appreciative of it- the man was mouthwatering. However, what really caught Dean’s attention were Novak’s eyes. He had thought the city skyline was breathtaking, but even from where he stood, this man’s azure blue eyes had him absolutely enraptured and momentarily lost for words. Castiel Novak was unequivocally beautiful.

“Hello, Detective.”

Castiel Novak’s voice was rough and gravel- and wow, if that wasn't not one of the most beautiful sounds Dean had ever heard. Dean cleared his throat in a thankfully successful attempt to cover the whine that nearly escaped him. “Good evening, Mr. Novak-”

“Castiel,” Novak said simply, and at Dean’s faltering he went on to add, “Or Cas. Either will do just fine.” He turned to the young woman, “Meg, could you please bring the detective and me some water. Thank you.” With a curt nod, Meg walked away and he returned his attention back to Dean. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He walked into the room, stopping by the couch.

“I just have a few questions regarding a case- shouldn’t take too much of your time.”

“Yes, of course. I’ll help you in any way you need me to.” Novak smiled and Dean found himself desperately hoping this man was innocent. He wondered if he knew how suggestive he had just come off just then, but perhaps it was just Dean.

Dean moved closer to the center of the room, just at the other side of the coffee table. He reached into his pocket and took out a small notepad and pen. “Could you tell me about your association with Simon Pacelli and your whereabouts two nights ago.”

“Simon Pacelli?” Novak’s eyes furrowed, apparently confused.

“Yes, Mr. Pacelli’s body was found yesterday. Witness accounts tell us the two of you had been seen together the previous afternoon.” Dean watched the dawning of realization and then disbelief overtake Novak’s features. “Could you tell me how you two knew each other and the events of that day?”

“Ah, yes…” A somber smile appeared on his face. He motioned to the couch for Dean to take a seat, “Please.” Dean sat at one end and Castiel at the other, their bodies turned slightly to face one another. “I actually had not known him very long, but- wait; you said his body was found?” Realization was still setting in, his eyes wide. “That’s terrible… I mean- like I said, I hadn’t known him long, but he was a nice man as far as I could tell. What happened? Where was he found?”

 “Why don’t we start by you telling me how two knew each other. You did not seem to recognize his name when I first mentioned it.”

“Yes, well… I didn’t call Simon by his name. We met a couple weeks ago at the hospital. I’m sure you are aware that he worked as an RN. I had cut myself rather deeply and thought I might need stitches,” he rubbed absently at a healing wound by his jaw. “It was a silly mishap,” he explained at Dean’s questioning stare. “I was in the kitchen cutting up some vegetables when I suddenly had to sneeze. My sudden lapse of judgment coupled with my instinctual reaction had me covering my mouth with the knife still in hand and, well-”

“Quite the klutz, this one,” Meg had reappeared and was setting two glasses of water on the table for them. “I’m the one always cleaning up his messes,” she said dryly.

Novak smiled bashfully, “Thank you, Meg.”

“No problem, Clarence,” she said as she walked out of the room once again. Dean made a note to ask about her later.

“Anyway,” Novak went on, “Simon was the one who patched me up. I made some dumb joke- a play on his last name. ‘Thanks for patching me up, Nurse _Patch_ elli,’,” Novak laughed nervously as he looked away from Dean and rubbed at the back of his neck, a light blush creeping up on his cheeks. “I’ve never been very good at flirting. It was apparently good enough of an attempt to him, though. We made plans to meet for coffee after his shift the following day and I saved his number under Patch on my phone. Three days ago was only the second time we’d gotten together.”

A good detective knew better than to get involved with suspects and witnesses, and Dean Winchester was a good detective. Right now, though, Dean could not help the yearning to be careless just once. A part of himself that was glad to learn the man played for his team, and he silently chastised the part of him that went against good form and was glad the nurse was out of the way. Guilt and incredulity swept over him then and he shoved the thoughts away. “What time and where did you meet with Mr. Pacelli that day?”

“We met at about 4 PM and caught a movie based off a book we had both read. After that, we had dinner at My Eden, this restaurant downtown, and-”

“What time did you arrive at the restaurant?”

“Uh, around 6:30 I suppose. During dinner we were discussing the movie and all the details it had omitted from the book and the poor character portrayals and overall execution of the storyline. I guess we’re both a little obsessive…” another tentative smile. “We decided to go back to my place to go through the book and pinpoint crucial material and continue our conversation- and so that I could prove the chocolate raspberry torte I had baked earlier was better than the one he had ordered. We got here at about 8, maybe 8:20. But, well, things went a little… further than books and dessert.” He rubbed at his knuckles and averted his eyes from Dean’s gaze.

“You and Mr. Pacelli were intimate?”

“Yes,” Novak admitted. “He left later that night and said he would call me…”

“Did he?”

“No. I assumed that perhaps he did not enjoy our evening as much as I’d thought… as much as I had.” The last few words were said much more quietly, but Dean had heard them. Castiel’s downcast eyes showed his disappointment.

“What time would you say he left your home?”

Castiel gave a heavy exhale, his eyes upward towards the ceiling as he tried to think back. “I’d say it was close to 11.”

Dean wrote down the information. “Are you aware that Mr. Pacelli lived within walking distance of your home?”

“Yes, it’s why I had not offered him a ride home. God, I should have just taken him.” Novak had his face in his hands and Dean had to suppress the urge to comfort him. He picked up the glass of water instead and handed that to him. He drank briefly and continued, “I don’t even know where he lives, actually. I just know he told me it was close by and we could see each other more often than he’d thought with his busy schedule.”

“Well unfortunately, you are the last person to have seen him alive and in one piece.”

“In one piece?” Novak looked at him with wide incredulous eyes. “Oh my God.” He rubbed his hand over his mouth and mumbled, “Monster.”

“Is there anyone who can corroborate your story? Someone who may have seen him leave the premises? A neighbor maybe?” God, Dean wanted this man to be innocent.

“I can,” came Meg’s voice from the doorway once again. Dean looked to Novak for confirmation.

“Oh, yes. Meg was here that night. She, uh, saw us saying our good byes.” A blush tinted his cheeks.

“Sure did. I got up for a drink and caught those two sucking face out by the doorway.” She pressed off the door frame where she had been leaning, and walked towards them. She held two beer bottles by the necks in her left hand and another in her right. She stopped on the other side of the table and set the two in her left down by their glasses. “You two don’t seem interested in the water- figured maybe you’d appreciate a nice cold one after a long day. Just an fyi, Boss,” she said, turning her attention to Novak, “from what I saw, the guy was leaving thoroughly pleased and debauched; if the sounds coming through the walls were anything to go by, you definitely rocked his world.”

She smiled and Dean wondered if she had anything other than a variety of lewd smiles to offer. He felt his own cheeks heat, which she apparently took notice of and winked at him. He looked away.

“Meg! That’s enough!” Novak’s voice was low, but firm and commanding and Dean’s skin broke out in goosebumps.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Daddy. Consider it payback for not letting me sleep. Anyway, my point is, I did see and hear him here, and I did see him flutter blissfully out.” She popped her bottle open and laid the opener on the table between the bottles.

“Thank you, Meg,” Dean said, but he found himself unable to hold eye contact with her. It was as though a part of him was afraid she could read his mind and would give him away.

“You’re welcome, Dick.” Meg took a long swig of her beer and dismissed herself.

“I apologize for her. I realize she can be quite crass, but she really is one in a million when it comes to helping me. She certainly goes above and beyond her duties.”

“What exactly is her job description? Does she usually stay the night?” “Often times, yes. It just tends to make things easier on both of us. She's like an assistant, I suppose. She helps me organize my life and remembers my schedules, cleans up my messes,” he made air quotes when he said the word "messes". "She also cooks. I'm not sure what the right title would be for her, but caretaker seems to fit pretty well, even if it does make me sound old or incompetent," he shrugged.

“I’m going to need to speak to her as well.”

“Of course. Whatever you need.”

And there it was again- that spike of heat, because Dean was certain Novak’s voice went lower for just a second and that even his eyes had gone cobalt. As if to punctuate the charge he felt within his body, the lights flickered out and the now black sky outside lit up with a flash of lightening. The bolts made Castiel’s eyes flash along with it. The lights were back just as quickly as they had gone out and the roaring thunder a few seconds later was followed by silence. The two men simply stared at one another.

“Detective, I realize this may not be the most appropriate time, but I have to say, your eyes are absolutely brilliant.”

“There was a definite thrum of electricity in the air. He should let the comment go, but, “Funny- I was thinking the same thing about yours,” the words were out of his mouth before he knew it.

Castiel moved in a little closer. “You have freckles…” Novak stared openly and Dean willed himself not to blush. “You’re rather beautiful, Detective Dean Winchester.”

Dean swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but once again found himself staring back at those eyes that seemed to pierce into his very soul. He shook himself mentally. “L-look, Mr. Novak, I don’t want to take up anymore of your time. If I could just interview Meg quickly, I’ll be out of your hair.” Dean clenched his jaw and turned away as he closed his eyes. The image of his grip tight on those messy locks was vivid in his mind. His hands tightened into fists as he stood, stepping away from the man.

“Yes, of course. I’ll go get her.”

Dean heard his retreating footsteps and he let out the breath he had not realized he had been holding. He took his previous spot by the window and focused on the view. When he heard footfalls approaching moments later, he assumed it may be Meg. He took a breath and turned to face her, but instead was met with those mesmerizing sapphire less than a foot away from his.

“Cas…” Dean looked downward to see Novak was holding out his now opened beer bottle to him and Dean took it gingerly. “Thank you, but um… a little personal space?”

“My apologies,” he said, stepping back. “Meg has brought to my attention that I have tendency to disregard boundaries. She's in the shower at the moment, by the way. She tends to take her time in there, probably taking a bath actually.”

"I can wait if that's alright with you. You know, rather than having to come back to bother you tomorrow." The truth was, Dean did not mind the little bit of extra time he would be getting with the man. Novak nodded and Dean gave him a small smile with a nod of his own. He looked at the bottle in his hand. "You know, I'm not actually allowed to drink on the job," he hesitantly tried to hand the bottle back to Novak.

"Detective, I'm sure your day has been long and hard. As it is, you are working late," he clinked his bottle to Dean's rather than taking it. "I promise to keep everything that happens in my home a secret if you want me to."

Dean froze at Castiel’s words. That was not subtle in the least. _Don’t act on it. Don’t act on it,_ Dean thought to himself. He looked at the bottle in his hand contemplatively. He really would like a drink right now- just one. This Novak guy was rather charming, but certainly naïve. Dean figured that perhaps, just this once, he would let himself get away with it. He would just have this one drink with him until Meg came back, and then he would be on his merry way.

“What the hell,” Dean said dismissively. “It’s the end of the day. Not like I wouldn’t be having one soon anyway.” He raised the bottle in cheers and Novak smiled at him as he put the bottle to his lips.

“Right,” Novak said and took a drink from his own bottle.

 


	2. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edits not yet inserted ;p  
> give me a minute.

Dean turned back to the window and Novak stepped forward to stand beside him. There were a few moments of silence while they just looked out. The sound of thunder without lightning to precede it or any precipitation to accompany it, made the otherwise beautiful view rather daunting. A particularly booming round of thunder had both men startle and jump. They looked at one another and began to laugh, Novak placing a hand on Dean’s bicep.

Dean could feel the warmth of his palm through the thin jacket he wore. He tried not to stiffen or give any recognition to the touch, “Well, I was not expecting a thunderstorm today.”

“Do you think there is a chance of a flash flood?” Novak moved in a little closer. Dean glanced at him and then back out of the window.

“Nah, I don’t think so,” he shrugged. He took another drink. “I always liked the stormy weather. I would love to have a view like this at home.”

“Please, feel free to come by and enjoy the view on days like this.” An image flashed in his mind of him sitting on the couch with  _Castiel_ after a long day at work, unwinding together. He definitely seemed like his type so far: dorky, sweet, a tad bit awkward. It did not hurt at all that the man was gorgeous. He was someone Dean thought he would like coming home to, someone to take care of and bring to family holidays.  _Sam would probably like him,_ he thought. When Dean turned to look at him, Novak was invading his personal space once again.

“Or anytime, really. The view is always rather pleasurable here.”

There was that smile again and Dean was feeling slightly light-headed. He did not know what else to do other than smile back dumbly.

“Maybe when this whole mess is over,” and shit, he should not have said that. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

“Are you alright, Detective?” “Uh, yeah. It’s just a little warm in here.”

“My apologies. Here, why don’t you let me take your jacket?”

Novak was stepping behind him and Dean could not argue- it really was getting uncomfortably warm. He allowed the man jacket to slide the jacket off his shoulders, felt his fingertips glide on his shoulders and just to the top of his bicep. He felt a shiver rising in his spine and he stifled it. “Thank you,” he said without turning to face him, doing his best to make the scenery before him his main focus. Another swig from his bottle.

“You’re welcome.”

Dean heard the words from somewhere behind him and it felt like less than a beat later, there was warmth at his back again. His brows furrowed in confusion, but before he could turn, he felt hot breath at his ear, “Anything to make you more comfortable.”

This time, Dean could not stop the shiver that shot through his body.

He tried to turn, but arms wrapped around his middle and Novak was pressing against him. “Cas… Mr. Novak… this isn’t a good idea.” He could barely get the words out, because despite what he said, Novak was nuzzling into his neck now, and it felt so good.

“Detective Winchester, we have some time to ourselves,” his lips brushed against Dean’s skin as he spoke. “You’re more alluring than you realize, and I hope I am not mistaken in believing there is a mutual attraction here.” He moved a hand slowly up Dean’s chest. “I don’t want to miss this opportunity.” Dean felt his lips ghost up to his ear, licking the shell of it and gently biting his lobe. “Do you?” he asked with his flesh between his teeth.

Dean found himself leaning back into Novak, his arms coming up to hold his, letting his head tilt to the side to expose more of his neck. “Mr. Novak-”

“ _Dean_.”

Dean felt Novak’s deep timbre reverberate through him, an unspoken command within the sound of Dean’s name coming off his lips. “Cas,” he breathed and he felt Novak hum his approval on the back of his neck. He was showing a dominance he had not displayed before, and Dean was going against his usual character by submitting. For some reason, he could not find it in him to care. “Meg… she might-”

“Meg won’t bother us until I need her. Don’t you worry about that. Right now, you’re all mine.” Novak brought a hand up to smooth along Dean’s throat, fingers grazed his lips. “I’ve been wondering what you taste like.”

The next moment, Dean felt Novak’s other hand palming his half hard cock through his pants. He let out a short gasp of surprise at the contact. His body felt weighted and slow; he did not know what to think, what to do. His body knew, though. His senses felt heightened, hypersensitive, and his body reacted eagerly to Novak’s touch. Time seemed to be going simultaneously in slow-motion and in fast-forward as he felt his lips on his skin, teeth at his neck. He was thrusting up slowly against Novak’s hand and after a moment he realized that Novak had undone the button and zipper and only his boxers were between them. They were wet with precum.

Novak’s hand came up to caress under his shirt, his skin heated against him, and then his hand was sliding back down under the elastic this time and wrapping around him. Novak gave Dean a squeeze and Dean moaned out loud, feeling Novak’s hard cock press against his ass. Novak stroked Dean a couple of times and Dean strangled the bottle he still held. Dean reached out to place the beer on the book shelf and pushed away to turn and face him.

When Dean looked at Novak, he was baffled for a second at the look of innocence on the man’s face. Novak was the one instigating this whole thing, and yet he was looking at Dean as though he was afraid he might be about to get reprimanded. Dean wondered if he made him nervous- that is until Novak was suddenly smiling at him in a way that made Dean want to drop to his knees. Instead, Dean took Novak’s face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss.

Novak kissed back fiercely, his hands working at the buttons of Dean’s shirt, Dean’s fingers fumbling at Novak’s belt. Eventually, Dean stood in only his boxers and Novak with his pants barely hanging onto his hips. Dean’s clothing had been dropped to the ground and shoved aside along with his badge and gun.

Novak licked at Dean’s bottom lip and then kissed him again, ending it with a small bite. His kisses traveled down to his neck, his chest, where he briefly licked and bit at Dean’s nipple, down to his stomach with open mouth kisses, his hands stroking down along Dean’s sides as he went. He slipped his fingers into the elastic of the boxer briefs and pulled down as his lips came down further, kissing Dean’s hip.

Dean’s fingers came up to card through Novak’s dark hair when Novak pulled his boxers down to free his leaking cock. Novak nuzzled at its base and licked up the shaft, looking up into Dean’s eyes when he reached the head and took the new drop of precum on the tip of his tongue. Dean’s hand tightened in Novak’s hair as he opened his mouth and took Dean in. He sucked him down slow and hard, deep-throating, hands kneading Dean’s ass. Dean panted and moaned his pleasure, feeling even more lightheaded than before. After a while Dean struggled to remain standing on his shaking legs; he held onto the shelf with one hand for support. He held Novak’s shoulder and when he came off Dean, lips full and wet, a thread of saliva still connected them.

Novak stood and Dean kissed him hungrily. They moved back toward the couch and Novak shoved Dean back to fall upon it. Dean noticed something in his hand- what was it? Dean’s vision was unsteady; his cognition slow with sex being the only real thing on his mind, and it took him a second to realize Novak was holding the beer bottle again. It was his bottle, had to be, because the one he had left on the shelf was no longer there.

Novak was just looking down at Dean’s naked body, his eyes drinking him in. “So beautiful,” he spoke reverently when his eyes locked onto Dean’s emerald ones. He bent down and kissed him, handing the bottle over. “I thought you might want another drink before we kept going.”

Dean did not really care; he was fine, but he took it anyway, sitting up enough and drinking. Castiel put a finger to the end of it and tipped it further up so that Dean had no choice but to finish every drop, some spilling out and dribbling down his chin to his neck. When he was done, Novak took the bottle and tossed it aside, the bottle landing heavily on the carpeted floor and rolling to hit the wall. Dean had watched it and his vision began to swim, his mind growing foggy. His slow cognition eventually caught up, and in the haze of pleasure coursing through him at the feeling of Castiel’s tongue lapping at his hole as his hand stroking his length, he realized something was not quite right.

Dean was not a lightweight, and even at his worst, he had never felt like this. He had never been so passive, so easily submissive, so… inattentive. When had Novak grabbed his cuffs?

“Casss- Cas, you can’t… Don’t,” Dean struggled to form words. This was bad, that much he knew.

“Shhh… Dean. I’m going to make you feel good. Don’t worry; you’re going to enjoy this,” Novak’s voice rasped in his ear and Dean registered the sound of the cuffs closing. His brain heard it before he associated it with the cold feeling on his wrist. Novak was straddling his hips, he kissed Dean and Dean turned away, so he moved to his neck and bit down.

“No,” and Dean was not certain he had even opened his mouth enough for the one word to be intelligible, and it did not help that his body betrayed him. He felt his cock throb and his back arched as Novak sucked a mark onto his neck He tried to push away from the man, but his strength seemed to have left him.

Novak sat up and looked down at him, “Dean, behave or I will have to punish you.”

Dean lifted a heavy, sluggish hand and put everything he had into attempting to push the man off of him.

“I warned you, Detective.”

As though forces were trying to convey just how perilous the situation had become, the lights flickered out once more and several flashes of lightening lit up the room. Dean saw the bolts of light branch out across the sky through the window behind Novak and it gave him the appearance of an ethereal yet ominous being with scintillating wings while his eyes were cast in shadow, looking dark and hollow.

That was the last thing Dean remembered before his vision faded to darkness with the dissipating lightening.

* * *

 

“Hello Detective.”

Dean heard the gruff voice somewhere in his mind. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry. As far as he could tell, the room was unfamiliar to him. He attempted to collect his thoughts, but his mind was clouded.

“Will you behave?”

Dean tried to bring a hand up to rub at his eyes in hopes of clearing his vision. There was a clanking sound and resistance. His hands were bound behind him and he turned his head down slowly in a dumb attempt to see them. He could not of course, but was he did realize was that he was sitting naked in a chair and the feeling at his wrists were his own cuffs.

“Will you behave, Dean?”The question came again in the dimly lit room.

Dean made out a figure walking toward him, and when he was close enough, he recognized him as Castiel Novak- the man high on his suspect list. The man that he, Detective Dean Winchester, now knew was without a doubt, the culprit he had been looking for. He had found him, and Dean was now at his mercy.

Novak stood before him, naked and triumphant. He reached out and caressed the back of a hand down the side of Dean’s face. “Be good for me, Dean, and I will be good to you.”

Dean could not fathom whether his expression in that instant was that of fear or reverence- he only knew he could not put together a thought with an action. He wanted to move, to shove Novak off of him, but all he could do at the moment was stare. Why- how… how could such a beautiful person be a monster in disguise? Why would someone as charming and handsome as him resort to this? This man was beautiful and broken.

 _Meg!_ The woman came to mind and Dean wondered if she knew anything about what went on in this house behind closed doors. He hoped that she would be his salvation.

His hopes were short lived when he saw movement at the corner of the room. He turned his head and strained to see what it was. There was a bed, and upon it, naked and smiling another salacious smile, was Meg.

She let herself slip off the high bed at Dean’s attention, her feet landing soundlessly on the hardwood floor. She sauntered toward him, her flowing gait accenting every movement of her body, until she came to be next to Novak.

“You are one handsome devil- much cuter than the last one.” Meg ran her hands through his hair and Dean jerked his head away. She came down to kneel at his side and grabbed him by the jaw and turned his head roughly to face her. “I’m not done staring, cupcake.”

“He really is, beautiful,” Novak spoke and began to lower himself at Dean’s other side, his hand running down his chest. “I don’t want to have to be forceful and taint this body.” He stood back up. “I really would hate to, Dean- but I will if I have to.”

Meg looked up admiringly at her boss and bit her bottom lip as she stood and moved away. Novak moved to straddle Dean and sit in his lap. Dean looked at him defiantly, jaw clenched tight. “I can’t get enough of those eyes. Even right now, so angry, so full of passion.” Novak smiled, and if it had been in other circumstances, Dean would have considered it sweet, maybe even loving. But it was really just evil.

Novak kissed Dean, bit and licked at his lips unrelentingly until Dean opened his mouth lazily only seconds later. As much as he wanted to, Dean could not fight back. Whatever was in his system would not let him. And damn it for apparently also having something that still had him hypersensitive. What was that chemical again- serotonin? He could not think, but he felt _everything_. His dick was getting hard again and Novak took notice.

Novak looked down between them and grabbed their cocks together in one hand, stroking. Dean moaned and grew harder. “Mmm, that’s right, Dean. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Dean could see Meg standing a few feet behind Novak, just watching. She fiddled with something; it shone in her grasp. A dagger.

A couple of minutes passed with both men rutting against each other, their breathy moans one of the only things heard in the quiet room. Novak stood and placed a hand to the back of Dean’s head, pulling him forward. “You try anything…” He said as Meg stepped forward again. She smoothed its cool metal along his jaw warningly and moved to stand behind him.

Novak pulled Dean further and tightened his grip on Dean’s jaw in a silent command to open. Dean did and Novak pushed in. Novak let his head fall back for a second, moaning his approval at the feeling of Dean’s mouth. He looked back down at him and began to thrust.

What in reality was probably only a few minutes, felt like no less than an hour to Dean. It only got worse when Novak began to thrust in harder, forcing himself deeper. Dean felt his gag reflex trigger and his eyes watered.

“It’s ok, Dean. You can do it,” Novak panted.

Meg leaned over and looked at him closely. “Wow, his pretty greens are like shiny jewels. You look great like this, Dean.”

Novak finally backed off and Dean inhaled deeply. “Uncuff him. Bring him over to the bed.”

Dean struggled against her, even on wavering legs, but one sharp prick to his side and he was compliant. She sat on the flat surface of the footboard and Novak moved Dean to stand a couple of feet in front of her. He had Dean spread his legs and lean forward into her, his hands at either side of her, holding onto the iron metal of the footboard.

His confusion must have shown on his face because Meg explained, “Don’t worry, handsome. I won’t lay a finger on you until it’s my turn.” She winked at him.

They took turns… These people were disgusting.

“A-and you… you two?” Dean slurred his first words since waking up in here. He felt Novak’s body press against him, his hand coming around to wrap around his cock, and Dean hissed at the sensation.

“Meg and I have a unique relationship. This, right here- we like to watch each other enjoy another person. We don’t get in the way. It gives us fuel to enjoy each other when it’s just the two of us.”

Dean groaned and then the warmth of Novak’s body was gone, and Dean quickly realized what he was doing when he felt Novak spread his cheeks and his tongue at his entrance. A few seconds later and Dean felt a finger teasing along with his tongue at the tight ring of muscle before slipping in. Dean was unable to stifle the whine that escaped his lips, and Meg stroked his hair soothingly. As Novak continued with his ministrations, adding more fingers one at a time every few moments, Dean found it more difficult to stay in his position. He was pushing back onto Novak and at the same time collapsing forward so that his face was brushing against Meg’s breasts. When Novak stroked those bundle of nerves inside him, Dean cried out and fell into Meg, his arms coming to wrap around her. He leaned down further, his face now in her lap and he continued to moan loudly as Novak brushed that spot over and over again, his hands gripping tightly at her back.

Novak removed his fingers and Dean whined once again, letting himself fall to his knees, his face brushing against the soft smooth skin of her legs, leaving a trail of his sweat on her.

“Uh uh, princess. Come on,” Meg tapped his arm, rousing him to look up at her.

“On the bed, Dean. I’m not done with you.”

Dean did not move and when Meg tried to grab his arm, he shoved at her. Dean felt a stinging pain and there was another slow realization that Novak had slashed his arm.

Novak tsked at him as he passed the dagger back to Meg. “Please behave, Dean.” Without waiting for any form of response or act of obedience, Novak pulled him up to stand, pulled him over to the side of the bed, and then actually picked him up and threw him back onto it. The man was clearly stronger than he looked.

Dean watched Novak crawl over him. He tried to nudge Dean’s knees open further, but again Dean struggled and even threw a kick at the man. Meg came in and swiped the blade at his side. Dean growled and winced at the pain, but somehow he was able to grab her wrist and wrench the blade from her hand. She gasped and backed up and Dean took the chance to kick at Novak’s chest.

It was unfortunate that Dean used so much of the little energy he had to get the blade, because the fact that the room was still seesawing did not help his plight. His aim was slightly off target and the kick was a glancing blow this his depleted strength. Aside from causing a short grunt to emit from Novak, it did nothing. Novak grabbed Dean’s foot and gave it a painful twist. Dean grimaced, teeth grinding, and Novak then lunged forward grabbing at the knife. Dean pulled it away and tried to slash at the Novak’s face, at those crystal eyes, but his movements were to slow and Novak caught his arm and ripped the dagger from his grasp. He immediately flipped the knife and leaned back again, pinning Dean’s foot down and plunging the shining metal straight into his Achilles. Dean screamed.

“You see this, Dean?” Novak fingers were stroking the healing wound on his jaw. “Patch left me this little memento. As you know, that did not end well for him.” He pulled the knife out and Dean screamed again. “Don’t upset me, Dean.”

And so it went on. Novak acted as caring partner as he fucked into Dean, caressing his body, kissing him passionately, being attentive to every bit of Dean’s body, moaning and whispering Dean’s name with words of praise. Dean hated him, and yet he could not deny that the man was good, amazing even. At times he would almost forget the pain through the pleasure that coursed through his body. His body continued to betray him and he was thrusting up to meet Novak’s movements, his hands held onto his sweat slicked skin and he even found himself kissing back at one point. Dean was angry and confused and ashamed. But it went on, Meg or Novak taking turns cutting into him if he made the slightest sign of defiance.

Novak hit that sweet spot time and again, and Dean found himself getting closer. Novak’s thrusts became erratic, his breathing stuttering, body tensing. Dean was right there too, and when Meg cut a thin line along his thigh, Dean found his orgasm hitting him harder than he had ever felt before. It washed over him, his body taut and streams of cum landing on his and Novak’s chest and stomach.

Novak collapsed on him and kissed his jaw and temple.

“I think I want to keep this one,” Novak said tiredly. Dean barely heard the words, sleep starting to overtake him.

“He’s a cop,” Meg scoffed. “We’re in enough hot water. We have to get rid of him.”

“I’m sure we can figure something out. If it gets out of hand, we kill him…”

Silence.

* * *

 

 

Dean stirred from his sleep and winced at the pain he felt all over his body. There was warmth at either side of him, the warmth of flesh. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a brilliant blue ones.

“Hello, Detective.”


End file.
